Til They Take My Heart Away
by bigsugar0021
Summary: Rogue knows Logan cant love her. So she decides to move on but fate seems to have other plans. Please RnR.
1. Share the Misery

_**AN: I do not own X-Men. Stan Lee does though. If I did then Marie and Logan will be together. Story is AU. Jean, Scott and Professor X are all alive and Marie can control her powers.**_

She's staring at them again. They are standing under the huge tree – the bitch with a red hair sitting on the bench while Logan bends as he tucks her hair behind her ear. _"How can she be that lucky?" _she silently thinks. It's been three months since the Alcatraz incident. How can she forget that nightmare? Not because of all the blood spilled but because that was the time that Logan shouted his love to her.

He tried to kill her but for some reason, it was only the Phoenix which died and Jean recovered – leaving Scott and grabbing Logan who took her with welcome arms. And that killed her. It seems like her whole world fell apart. The Wolverine's whole life seems to revolve only around her. Rogue and Logan rarely talk anymore. The two of them share polite nods and simple "hellos" whenever they chance upon each other. No more late night football shows or pizzas. No more cuddling to chase away her nightmares. No more friendship. No more promises.

"Hey Rogue. What's up?" Scott approached Rogue from where she was standing. During the last three months, he became her friend. Not too close as she is with Logan but Cyclops was the one who helped her get through her heartache. "You know staring at them would not help you Rogue."

"I know." She sighed. "But I can't help myself. I can't help but wish that I was her." She turned around to face him – her back against Logan and Jean.

"I'm sorry that Logan can't see you. He does not know what's he's missing. And what's with 'I want to be Dr Jean Grey thing' that's not you Rogue. You are good as you are now and I for sure don't want you to be like her."

"Spoken by Mr Summers who's head over heels with Ms Grey. Thanks anyway." she formed a sad smile.

"I have willed myself to move on Rogue. If she wants him and he wants her, then, they can have each other." Rogue chuckled as Scott blurted out those words. "Say why don't we go and watch this movie, my treat."

"What movie are we going to watch?" she asked.

"How 'bout the new movie entitled 'How Logan and Jean's Public Display of Affection makes Rogue and Scott Puke'?"

Rogue laughed loud enough to catch the attention of Jean and Logan. The two stared on Scott and Rogue's direction just in time to see the two leaving the grounds with Scott's arm draped over Rogue's shoulder.

An hour passed and Rogue just went out of her room all dressed up for her movie night with Scott. She went down the hall, straight to the billiards room where Scott waited for her.

"Ready Scottie?" Rogue called Scott's attention. This also made the other guys in the room glance over her and their expressions are all priceless. Not quite sure if it's because of Rogue and Scott going out or because of her black dress.

"Whenever you are Roguey." Scott offered his arm which Marie took and they both went out to the garage. Unknown to both of them, Logan is silently watching in the dark part of the garage clenching his teeth.

_**AN: Please RR. I thank those who took time in reading. Chapter two will be up hopefully by tomorrow. I appreciate all feedback.**_


	2. Take My Heart Away

_**AN: I do not own X-Men. Stan Lee does though. If I did then Marie and Logan will be together. Story is AU. Jean, Scott and Professor X are all alive and Marie can control her powers.**_

_**Just a little shoutout to my friends who reviewed this fic.**_

_**Phennie – Thank you for being the first one to review. Chapter two is now up and I hope you will read until the last chapter.**_

_**DulceDulce de Leche – I really am considering having Scott and Rogue bite each other. Hope this won't disappoint you.**_

_**Jester's Pet Oriole – I was not able to proofread this before I published. I tried to be more careful this time. Still I was not able to proofread this new chappie since I don't have much time. Thanks for the feedback though. I appreciate it.**_

_**Fallenangel081492 – I love a jealous Wolvie too. He will definitely be on his knees in this fic.**_

_**Nikki-4 – Thank you for your time in reading. I hope you enjoy your weekend as well.**_

_**Jenniferjwva – I hope you find this story to your satisfaction.**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

It wasn't until past two in the morning when Rogue and Scott arrive. They were both trying to suppress their laughter so they won't wake the people in the school. Rogue went straight to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Scott waited on the kitchen counter as Rogue handed him a glass of water.

"Gosh am I thirsty or what?" Scott said after he emptied the glass. Rogue sat on the chair opposite Scott.

"It's official. I love Jack Black. Screw Logan." Scott laughed again as Rogue recalls Gulliver's Travels – the movie they watched.

"I think you were funnier when that guy at the bar tried to hit on you and kissed your fist instead."

"Scottie, you did not even rescue me. That guy was a pervert." Rogue frowned as she remembers what happened. Scott went to the restroom leaving her alone when all of a sudden a guy approached trying to kiss her.

"Not that you need to be rescued Roguey. I think that guy is still asleep. Heck you broke his nose with that powerful punch. And you didn't even have to use your mutation. Just good ol' Rogue nose-breaking."

"Well you could've been my knight in shining ruby quartz visor." Rogue then stood heading for her room. Scott walked behind her. "Thanks, Scott." She mentioned as they reached her door.

"No, thank you for coming with me."

Silence ensued. Rogue just staring at Scott. Slowly, Scott cupped her chin and gently kissed her lips. It was a mere brush of their lips which did not even last for more than two seconds but it seemed like eternity.

"Goodnight Marie. I'll see you tomorrow." Just that and Scott headed for his room.

"Goodnight Scott." Rogue silently said. Not sure if Scott heard her. She then opened her door. _"That's weird. I could've sworn I locked this door." _She thought. Rogue felt suddenly uncomfortable entering her room. Just as she clicked the light switch; she was taken aback when she saw a figure lying on her bed.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Logan did not even stir. He is still chewing on his unlit cigar.

"How was your date with Scooter?" Logan stood walking near her.

"W-what are you doing here?" She repeated with stress on her words this time. Confusion engulfed Rogue. Logan was now standing near her– his fingers caressing her hair.

"Can't I visit you now Rogue? I used to be here all of the time before and you won't even complain except if I break some of your stuff." He then sniffed and removed his fingers from her hair. "Fuck Marie, his scent is all over you." Logan suddenly felt the itch to release his claws. Rogue saw anger filling up his eyes. She backed up until she felt the wall. Logan approached her. Teeth clenched. His breathing was shallow as if he'd been running.

"What's it to you?" Rogue collected her wits and retorted to the furious Wolverine. _"What the heck is wrong with him?" _She asked herself.

"His scent shouldn't be on you Rogue!" He fumed.

"I'm single, he's single. I chose to go out with him and I allow myself to smell of him." She gently pushed Logan away and she headed to sit on her bed. This conversation is making her feel weak. "Logan, just go now please. I really am tired."

"So you're throwing me out now? I thought I was you're friend." Logan sat on the chair opposite her bed facing her. "What happened?"

"What happened? Logan, are you seriously asking me that question? Well let me tell you what happened. You neglected me since you and Jean got together. Heck you don't even talk to me. Not even to ask how my day was or to tell me 'Hey Rogue, Jean and I are now together.'"

"Leave Jean out of this."

"You're asking me what happened between us, right? Jean happened." Rogue was trying to hold back her tears. "Finally you stayed here. I should feel you nearer now but it was like you're thousand miles away."

No one spoke. They were gauging each other's thoughts. Logan stood heading towards the door when Marie spoke.

"I love you Logan. I have since that day you gave me a ride on your truck."

Logan clenched his teeth. _"What the fuck is she saying? She couldn't be in love with me. She should not."_

"Kid, you better take that back." Logan faced her again. Gripping her arms – squeezing them as he shook her.

"What Logan? You are upset that I'm telling you that I love you?"

"You shouldn't love me. Do you hear me?" Logan looks frustrated. His flaring eyes staring at Rogue's misty ones.

"Do you think I like this? I don't Logan. And I know that you love Jean. What's you're problem anyway? I'm telling you I love you. I am not asking you to love me back. I don't know why I am being a fool. Stupidly waiting and hoping for you to love me when you can't" She said. Her tears streaming on her cheeks. "But believe me Logan when I tell you that I will do everything – anything to stop this insanity of mine." Logan unable to take the revelation, headed to the door. But before he was out, Rogue spoke: "I will stop loving you Logan. Even if I have to take my heart away."

_**AN: Tell me what you think. If you want to make suggestions on how the story should go, please do so. I am forever thankful to those who will review the story. Have a great weekend.**_


	3. A Chance for Love

_**AN: This chapter is shorter than the other two. I hope you like it. Again I don't own Rogue, Logan, Scott or Jean.**_

_**SHOUTOUT – To the people who motivate me in writing this:**_

_**DulceDulce de Leche – The bite is not here but will be on the next chapter**_

_**Fullmoon-werewolf-luver – thank for the review. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Jenniferjwva – love the fact that you like it. More Marie and Scott interaction on the next chapter**_

_**Phennie – Logan is really a first class a*hole not seeing what's right in front of him. Typical guy if I may say so.**_

_**Theisis70 – Logan only reacts when there's a threat. A steamy sex between Scott and Marie is a good idea.**_

_**I-am-the-Wolf – Definitely they will be together even though Logan is too slow to know that Marie is his love.**_

_**Ren-stranger – updated as requested. Thank you.**_

"So you and Rogue." It was not a question but a statement. Scott was grading the papers when Jean entered the classroom. _"Great. If it isn't the bitch in the red dress. What's she doing here anyway?"_

"I heard that Scott." Jean is clearly reading Scott's thoughts but she was not bothered one bit. "Just dropping by to have a little chit chat with you." She leaned on Scott's desk facing him.

"Why chat if you can just read my thoughts. There should be a law against what you are doing." He is upset. "Jean, I'm sort of in a hurry now."

"Come on Scott, its Friday night. I just want a breather. What's up between you and Rogue?"

"Not that it's any of your business but we're friends."

"Just friends?"

"What part of 'none-of-this-is-your-business' you don't understand?" He cleared up his desk and walked to the door.

"What happened to us Scott?" She asked before he could leave.

"Logan happened." He silently said.

"So now you're turning into Rogue. You're using her to get even with me right Scott." Jean raised her voice.

"Talk about ego – you sure do have an enormous one Jean. I loved you. More than it is possible to love anyone. But you chose him over me. Damn it hurt like hell. I was planning on our future - the house and children that we could've had. But all of those changed when you left me. Just about the same time that Rogue went through the same kind of pain because of Logan. I did not question your choice. I respected that. And I hope you stop dwelling into what Marie and I have right now." Scott explained. His face bland from any expression.

"You're falling in love with her, aren't you Scott?" Jean said after a moment of silence between them. She was standing in from of him trying to assess his words.

"I already love her. There's no reason for me not to."

"S-scott…"

"Maybe there's a reason for all of this. Maybe the reason why people we love leave us is because someone better – someone who can love us more will arrive. Someone who would not leave us and give us false hopes; the one person who will correct our mistakes in life – all of our mistakes in life. I am hoping it would be her for me. Just as I think it is Logan for you."

Jean felt tears streaming on her cheeks. Scott wanted to calm her so he wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his shoulders. "Do you want to know what my problem is?" When Scott didn't respond, she continued, "It's hurting me. Even if I know that I don't have the right to do so because after all, it is my choice. But even though I got Logan, I am still hoping, hoping that it is still me you love, hoping it is me again. And I wish I can bear the pain because it was my decision to leave you. I wish I can tell you that I'm happy you're moving on. But I can't. I still love you Scott. I need you." She blurted out what she really feels.

"Do you love me because you need me or do you need me because you love me?" Scott let Jean out of his embrace. "Figure it out Jean." Scott left the room as Jean tries to comprehend his last words.

It was late at night and Rogue is sitting on one of the bench on the school grounds. She's thinking about the exchange that she and Logan had. _"Logan really knows how to confuse the hell out of me. How can I love that claw guy? You got to focus Rogue. You told him you will stop loving him. So now focus. Hate not love. Gawd, this is really eating me up." _

"Looks to me like you could use some company." Scott coming out from nowhere sat beside Rogue. "Logan right?"

"Who does he think he is nosing into my affairs?" Rogue blurted. Feeling the need to release her pent up emotions. "I mean, he just went into my room, even if I wasn't there after three months of not even bothering to give me a second glance, just to tell me what I should do or more of what I shouldn't do. The nerve."

"Sounds like Logan to me. Jean also paid me a visit." Scott said. His voice void of emotion. Rogue remained silent as if waiting for Scott to continue. "She told me she still loves me."

"Logan…" she sounded concerned for the Wolverine.

Scott ignored her and instead he went on. "I told her, I love you Marie."

Rogue turned her eyes to Scott. Confusion in her eyes. "But Scott…" She didn't know what to say.

"Sshhh…" Scott placed his index finger on her lips. "Just let me love you, Rogue. I am not waiting for something in return." Rogue just continued to stare at him.

"I want to forget Logan. I don't want to use you." Rogue thinking that she might unconsciously use Scott so she can forget Logan.

"Use me at your expense. Rogue, I feel something for you. I want you. And I am willing to take what you can give. If you'll just give me a chance. I will help you move on. I won't expect anything in return. I promise."

Rogue went silent. She remembered the time when Logan promised that he would take care of her. But alas, he was the one who broke her. Scott is here and she knows he won't hurt her. "Scott, I will accept you help. Thank you."

_**AN: So what do you think? I'm doing two more chapters to wrap this up since my work leave is up. My eternal thanks to those who take time to read and review. I heart you all. And I love Logan and Marie.**_


	4. He Loves Me at My Worst

_**AN : Sorry for the wait guys. When I came back from my vacation, I got fired from my job and hunting for another one is really tiring. Thank you for those who reviewed and those who marked this fic as their favorite. Longer than my other chapters to make up for the lost time. I really hope you'll like this. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"What the fuck Jean?" Logan scowled. Jean has been throwing everything her hands can get on Logan. He has no idea what's gotten into her. She looked upset since this morning so Logan did everything he can to avoid her. He even stayed late with hopes of finding her asleep once he retires but she just greeted him by throwing their picture frame on his head.

"Are you cheating on me?" Jean is well aware that Logan is not. _"At least not yet"._ She was getting annoyed of his behavior lately that she read his thoughts finding him thinking of Marie every time she get into his mind.

Logan did not answer. Instead he sat by the edge of the bed they've been sharing since they returned from Alcatraz. His hands cupped his head. This is driving him nuts.

"Answer me you jerk!" Jean is really fuming. She knows that Marie is in love with Logan since time immemorial. That did not bother her though. Logan will choose her. Jean is confident about that. But she noticed that since Scott and Rogue became close, Logan has been on the edge. Like the other day when Scott and Rogue went out for dinner, Logan finished all the beers in the fridge and then left. He did not return until the following day and did not even glance on her. Jean got tired waiting for Logan to answer her. She sat on the other side of the bed. "What's with her?" she then asked calmly. "What's with Rogue?"

"Why is Marie in this?" It was louder than what he intended.

"She's on your mind." Logan growled upon learning that Jean read his thoughts despite their agreement that she would not get in his head unless he specifically asked her to do so.

"Yes she's on my mind." He retorted. "And she will always be Jean. I promised to protect her and I will. I don't want your intrusion with that. Live with it." He then left, slamming the door and headed for the kitchen to get some beer.

* * *

Once in the kitchen, he saw Storm eating ice cream. "I thought you were going to sleep, Logan. Come on let's sit on the living room." Logan, knowing that Storm would force him to follow just trailed her. They were both sitting on the couch. "Want some?" The weather goddess offered.

"Yes and then get my stomach sick because beer and ice cream is like perfect combination." The sarcasm was evident.

The weather goddess chuckled at the Wolverine's response. "Remember healing factor? Anyway, quite a show off that you got there with Jean. I swear you woke the entire school." Ro said casually as if it's a usual thing.

"Eavesdropping are we?"

"I don't really call it eavesdropping if we can hear it even if we don't want to."

Just before Logan can say something, the door opened showing Marie and Scott. The two did not notice that Logan and Storm are there when Scott placed a lingering kiss on Rogue. Rogue smiled at Scott and then she pulled Scott's face to kiss him as well.

"It's late." The voice startled the couple.

Rogue can feel her face turn red as she noticed the two mutants staring at them. Storm did not hide the smile on her lips. Scott does not seem bothered though.

"Hi guys." Scott greeted with a huge smile on his face as he glance at Logan. He can tell he is raging.

"You should've told me you were going out." Logan said to Marie. His voice filled with animosity.

Rogue was about to retort when Scott spoke. "She is twenty one. Besides she is with me. I don't think anyone can harm her."

"Oh yeah," He stood, unleashing his claws and walked over to Scott pointing his adamantium under his chin. "How can you protect her from you?" Cyclops did not seem bothered though by the claws and just kept on smiling at the raging Wolverine.

"That's enough guys." Storm said, sensing the enmity between the leader of X-men and the resident evil. "Maybe you two should go and get some rest."

The two then headed to the stairs. Logan went back to his seat but his eyes did not leave the two. This did not go unnoticed by Storm. "Jealous?" Storm teased Logan.

Logan scowled at Storm for mentioning it. "I'm not jealous. I don't get jealous. I've never been jealous…" he stopped talking when he saw Scott lean over and kissed Rogue again before they ascended. "…until now." It was like a moment of realization for Logan. His world stopped. He unconsciously said those words. It wasn't loud but since Storm is sitting close to him, she heard and was not surprised. _"Finally. It won't be easy but Rogue and Wolverine are meant to be. Whether they like or they like it. It is just a matter of time."_ She thought.

* * *

Rogue got disturbed by the knock on her door. She glanced at her bedside clock. _"3:30AM great. I've only been asleep for an hour." _The knocking continued. Rogue debated whether she would just ignore it or get it. She decided on the latter as it maybe Scott needing something from her. Grabbing her robe, she proceeded into her door. Surprised was an understatement when she saw Logan on her doorstep. "Do you know what time it is Logan?" she said upon recovering. "I don't have that healing thingy so I really am required to get some sleep." Her voice was cold.

"Well if you went home early then you could've slept a while back." He snapped.

"Did you just wake me up so we can talk about my sleeping hours?" She yawned. "Maybe we can discuss this in the morning."

"Damn right we are Marie." He is furious with the fact that Rogue looked uninterested with his visit. "Stay away from Scott. I already told you that."

"Logan this is tiring. So you think you can just come crashing into my door demanding that I do as you say? I really don't know what's gotten into you."

"You told me you love me," He silently said. "What are you doing with him?"

She was taken aback by Logan's words.

"He cares for me." her energy is draining. "I need to breathe. Not once have I ever felt tired loving you. Not once - until now. I never thought that this time will come. That I'll move on from whatever childish feeling I had for you. I tried to wait. But it really is tiring. Scott makes me happy. He is so special. I could not ask for more."

"I don't know what's happening with you Marie."

"As if it's any of you're business."

"I can't understand you."

"When did you?"

"Just go straight to the point!" He shouted. "I can't read your mind. If you hate me just say so and tell me why." He held her hand to his face. "If you're hurting slap me. Do your revenge on me. I can accept anything because you're my friend."

She smiled sadly. "Yes I'm only you're friend. I AM ONLY YOUR FRIEND! And that's all I've ever been to you Logan – you're best friend." Her voice rose. Tears falling from her eyes. "The one who runs to you when you shout every time you have a nightmare. The one who follows you around like a puppy. The one who makes you laugh when you feel down. But I accepted all of it. And I'm so stupid for making the biggest mistake of falling in love with my best friend… because you never saw me. You will never love me as a woman – always as a friend. But Scott does and I'm falling in love with him."

"Marie, you can't. You shouldn't be with him." He was holding her hand. His face pleading.

"He loves me at my worst. You had me at my best but you just left me." She calmly stated.

"You're too young. I had a choice to make."

"Yes. And you chose to break my heart." She removed her hand from his. "I think it's late. I'm going back to sleep." Just that and she gently closed the door.

* * *

Rogue just finished her class when she saw Scott waiting for her outside her classroom. He handed her one red rose and he earned a kiss from her. "How's the prettiest teacher in this school." They are now headed into the library. Both of them needed to finish their lesson plans.

"Flattery will gain you my undying devotion." Rogue said.

"Good. Let's have dinner tomorrow night. I got some reservations at a restaurant in town."

"Sure. Sounds formal."

"It is so wear your best dress." Scott teased.

"It's a date then."

"Will drop by your room by 7PM."

"Thanks Scott." She smiled.

"It's nothing."

"No, I mean for everything." Rogue looked serious. "You've been there for me. And I am grateful to have you." She kissed him to show her appreciation. Scott remained silent. They then went on to the library to finish their work.

* * *

Rogue decided that she would wear her black halter dress. It goes down to her mid-thigh and has a low neckline reason why she cannot wear a bra. The halter ties at the back of her neck. Jubes who's sitting on her bed is really amazed on how she looks. The yellow wonder helped her fix her hair which is now in a loose bun, the white streaks on her hair on the side of her face.

"You look dashing Rogue." Jubes said as she finished. Its 10 minutes before seven. Rogue is now checking on which accessory she can put. She opened her dresser drawer and found Logan's dog tags which he did not want back so she kept it. She pulled it out unconsciously while Jubilee watches her.

"Not that I care but I really think Logan's dog tags won't go with the dress." The comment seemed to put Rogue back to reality and she place the tags back as she picked her earrings and necklace. She remained silent. "Do you love Scott? Why are you forcing yourself to love him?" Out of nowhere, Jubilee asked.

Rogue thought for a moment if she is going to answer the question then knew that she should. "It's so easy to say that I love Scott. I really do you know, but not in the same way I love Logan. You're asking why am I forcing myself to love Scott? Simple. I want to forget. Forget Logan. It's easier that way because it's hard to hope that Logan will love me. Each time my mind recognizes that he loves Jean not me, the pain pierces to my bones. It looks like I'm using Scott to get over him but I'm not. I'm just giving myself a chance to happiness. All my life, I've never been so I want to try it out. I'm not using him to replace Logan, he is irreplaceable. Scott is different and I love him in my own way."

"I hope for your sake that you are right." A knocked made both girls stare at the door. "Here's your date. Have fun."

"Thanks Lee." She opened the door and saw Scott wearing an evening jacket. He offered his arm to her and both went out.

It was past midnight when they returned. After the dinner, they just stayed on the park talking about everything and nothing. Then they headed home. Scott walked Rogue to her room.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful?" he asked.

"Well not for the past five minutes." This is true. Scott has been telling her she's beautiful tonight the entire time they were together. "Thanks again for everything." Gently, she placed a kiss on his lips. She placed her arms around his neck urging him to deepen the kiss. They entered the room without breaking the kiss. When finally the separated, Rogue removed Scott's jacket and his button up long sleeves.

He grabbed Rogue and pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely. He untied his halter as his hands roamed on her body, causing little gasps of pleasure as he kneaded her breasts and pussy. One of her hands found his throbbing member. She massaged it through his pants before unzipping him. His cock was so stiff he thought he would shoot then and there.

"Wait Baby," she said, pulling away. She removed his pants and briefs before settling down between his knees. She took his stiff cock into her mouth, sucking him hard and deep. Scott had never felt anything like it. He had to fight to keep from cumming.

Scott then removed her panty. Rogue wrapped her arms around him and felt the tightness of his muscles. Scott kissed her deeply and she started to moan. He begin touching, kissing and probing her body in unexpected places. Scott's breath has become ragged and forced as he aggressively assaults her body. She became wild, writhing and thrashing - arching her body to meet his touch. "Please Scott, I want you now."

Scott positioned himself to Rogue's entrance. He moved over her, resting his weight on his arms. Her hands went to his chest and she pulled and rolled his nipples between her fingers. His cock went automatically to her waiting wet crease. Sliding into her, she exhaled and rolled her eyes as he filled her up. Slowly he slid in and out of her, pausing at her entrance, then plunging down into her warm silky depths. Her breath came in ragged gulps of air as it rammed into her, and she exhaled as he withdrew it. He bent down to nuzzle her neck and bite her ear lobe...lightly. Her legs went around his hips and her ankles crossed themselves on his behind. She dug her nails into the flesh of his back and he tilted his head back and growled at the feeling while increasing his thrusts into her. Now he was pounding in and out of her in lust and need. Rogue felt Scott's member swell, jerk and pulse... spreading inside her... They shouted each other names as they both reached orgasm.

He slid off to her side. She nestled against him, her head on his shoulder and his arm close about her. He threw the fur throws over to cover them. Their breathing slowed and in time became normal again. "I love you, Rogue." He said after a while only to find out that Rogue has already fallen asleep. Scott kissed her forehead and drifted off.

* * *

_**AN: Naughty Scott and Rogue. Please give me your feedback. I will try to post the next chapter within two days (it's weekend anyway). Thank you for your time in reading.**_


	5. Mine

_**AN: I do not own X-Men or any characters here. I am just a fan, doing a fic so I can materialize my imagination. Thanks. As always, please RnR.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Three Months Later…

"Will you make an honest man out of me?" Rogue was surprised as her glance focused on the ring that Scott is holding. She wasn't expecting this at all. They went to the usual restaurant and after they finished their meal, Scott asked her the question – on his knees which made all the diners look on their direction.

She was lost for words. Rogue knows she isn't ready but she knows she has to give Scott an answer. "Yes." As this word escaped her lips, she knows things aren't going to be the same. The crowd shouted their congratulations to the couple as Scott placed a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Logan stopped as he heard the Ice Boy and his girlfriend Kitty chattering about Rogue. He felt his heart halt when the woman mentioned that Scott already asked Rogue to marry him – then his world came crashing down when he learned that Rogue accepted.

Things between him and Jean got messed up big time after the last time he talked to Rogue. Jean never left him alone and talked non-stop about them getting married. Eventually, Jean had a burst after realizing that he has no intention of marrying her at all. Feeling all tired with his relationship, Logan left to clear his mind. But he can't figure it all out. He knows he wanted Jean or did he?

Since the day he left, he just thought about Marie. Reminiscing those times he had with her. The day he gave her a ride on his truck. The day he left his tags and promise that he would get it back (he has yet to take it though). The late night football games they watched. The vegetable salad she forced him to eat. Those nights she woke him up because he has a nightmare and cuddled him back to sleep. The day she kissed him on his cheek because she is happy that finally she can control her power. The trust she did not hesitate to give him. His promise to protect her.

Not even once did he think of Jean while he was out. So he returned. Jean welcomed him back with open arms. Although he did not end their relationship, he was feeling empty. Like he is looking for something and cannot find it. Then he thinks of Marie and all of a sudden, he can feel some churning on his stomach.

A familiar pang of pain hit his chest as he recount what he heard earlier. He has been experiencing that restriction on his heart every time someone mentions her name. When he started to feel this, is something he cannot recall. But what he knows is that right now he is itching to kill someone named Cyclops. That fool is getting something he owns. _"Mine." _Heck. When did he own Marie?

* * *

It's almost midnight when he decided to go out and get some air. As he went to the garden, he saw Marie sitting on her favorite bench all alone. Logan hesitated for a while thinking that she might turn her back on him. But something inside of him urged him to approach her.

"Can't sleep?" he sat beside her on the bench.

"No." Rogue was surprised seeing Logan beside her but answered him calmly.

"So you're getting married." Logan stated flatly.

"Yes."

"You did not tell me."

"Oh come on Logan. I don't think you mind."

"Well, I am still you're best friend." Rogue did not reply. "Look Marie, I really am sorry about what happened."

Knowing what Logan was referring to, she answered. "Let's not talk about. I know you're protective of me." She gave him a sad smile and Logan thinks his heart went on rampage inside his chest. Her eyes staring into his. "How's Jean?"

"Fine." He just said. Comfortable silence ensued. It was like the silence is testing each other. Finally Logan spoke. "Do you forgive me now?"

"No." Rain started to fall but neither one made a move.

"Don't marry Scott." He held her hand and his other hand cupped her face to have her look at him. Her eyes are questioning.

"I have to marry him."

"Do you love him?" Rogue cannot answer. Does she love Scott? No. Well maybe yes on a different level. She waited for Logan to give her the attention that Scott gives her but he did not. So now that she has it, she thinks that she loves Scott. "If you tell me now that you love him, I will leave and I promise that you won't see me again."

Rogue was taken aback. Her mind knows how to answer the question but her heart knows better. She can't bear the thought of not seeing Logan again. Her stupid heart is shouting for her to tell him that no matter what he does, he will be the only one.

"Please don't do this Logan. You are my friend." She said instead.

Logan looks frustrated. "Marie, I am asking you a simple question, why won't you answer me." His voice now loud.

"Because I don't know." Her tears combined with the raindrops on her face.

"Then maybe it would be easier if I leave." He said then turned his back to leave. Rogue stopped him though. As he faced her, she gently placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb removing the raindrops on his face.

"Please don't go. I still love you, Logan. Not once did I stop. I told myself to forget you. I tried. It was painful and hard. I asked myself what should I do? Run? Hide? Where? My world is too small - it only revolves around you." Rogue wrapped her arms on Logan's neck and kissed him. He was surprised but responded, forcing her lips to open as his tongue find hers. Logan's hand cupped the back of her head to deepen the kiss. After a while, Logan ended the kiss, both of them gaping for air. Rogue's just stared at him and was surprised when he again held the back of her head for a lingering kiss.

Logan felt as if he found the missing piece of his puzzle. Something he has been looking for. It felt like everything is complete with just one kiss from her. But the moment ended when Rogue broke the kiss.

"This is wrong Logan."

"Screw Scott. Marie, I can no longer live alone. God help me but I need you. Not just anyone. Not Jean. I need you."

"It's not him Logan. It's me. I think too much has happened. You hurt me." Rogue suddenly remembered all the pain she has to go through. Yes she knows she will have to end it with Scott. He deserves someone better. Perhaps it would be painful for him and her conscience would be bothered but she doesn't deserve him. Right now though, she knows that she hasn't forgiven Logan yet. Yes she loves him but he hurt her.

"What should I do for you to forgive me?" Logan asked.

"Stop the rain." She responded.

"That's impossible!"

"Forgiving you is also impossible."

Logan looked up in the sky and shouted for the rain to stop. He shouted until he can't shout no more.

"Marie, the rain really won't stop." he sounded like a complaining child.

"You're giving up?"

"Please now. What do I have to do to be forgiven?"

"Be a pig. I don't know."

"Marie, this is really hard."

"Hard? You think that's hard? Why don't you try to love someone like you? Maybe by then you'll know the meaning of hard."

"I don't know that I still have a heart Marie. I lost it somewhere in my past."

"You don't have a heart huh? You can't find it? You have a heart Logan. Broken? Yes. Missing? No. Fuck, it really is a torture loving you Logan."

"I know because all my life I tried to love myself and damn it wasn't easy. I'm a work in progress. I have just realized that as unworthy as I am, someone can love me. And I have just learned that I can love. I may not love you the way you want me to, but I love you the way I know. So please, please Marie, please don't give up on me."

The rain continued to pour. She remained silent as Logan tells her that he loves her. She should be happy but she's not. Logan wrapped her arms around her but she pushed him away and run inside.

* * *

Logan stayed awake all night. Okay, Marie loves him, that's a start. But what the fuck does he have to do to win her? What if she marries Scott even though she told him she loves him? He would die. Oh fuck healing powers, he won't die so he would forever be haunted by the fact that he was so stupid to realize he loves her.

When they talked, he didn't even realize that he told her she he loves her. It was like his mouth has a mind of his own. He can't even recall admitting it to his self all this time. It was just right then – spur of the moment. But if felt right – so right. As the words escaped his lips, he felt so alive. So complete. He wants her – needs her. And he will get her – then never let her go. But before he does that, he must fix himself first. Having this resolve, he packed some of his stuff. Yes, he is leaving again but only so he can have Marie for the rest of their lives.

Logan headed to the room he used to share with Jean. Though he did not end their relationship, he stopped sharing a room with her. After a couple of knocks, she opened the door. It's past 4AM only and he woke her up.

"Logan? It's kinda late if you want to do it but I am willing to share my bed with you." She naughtily ran her nails into his stomach. But Logan just removed it.

"Jean we need to talk." He entered the room and sat on her bed. "I can't do this anymore."

"It's Rogue right." If her words can kill, he would be dead by now. She was furious.

"No. It's me." Logan still remained calm. "I am in love with her."

"You son of a bitch!" Jean started to hit Logan. He did not dodge and just accepted everything. Not that he's hurt. Healing factor took care of that. "How can you do this to me? I left Scott because of you. I could have had a wonderful life with him but I threw it away because of you." She was trying but her anger was not sated one bit. She slapped, punched even kicked him.

Logan stood and held her arms tightly. "You did not leave him because of me. I did not ask you to leave him. That's your own decision. I love Marie. There's nothing you can do to change it." He let her go and then headed towards the door.

"You didn't love her before. Now little Roguey is all grown up and knows that she can have men like Scott wrapped around her little finger, Wolverine is jealous and suddenly decided that he is in love. You're a laughingstock! Well go ahead Logan. I will be waiting until you come crawling back to me."

The door shut on Jean's face. He was fuming but decided to just maintain his calm. As he walked towards the main door, he was surprised when Storm called him.

"Running again Logan?"

"No, I'm leaving to find myself."

"Just don't be gone for too long. Right now she's wearing an engagement ring but if you don't come back soon, it may as well be a wedding ring."

"I will be back." He snorted. Damn, this weather forecaster is making him nervous about leaving. What if she's right? "Watch her for me. Don't let Scooter take her."

"Hmmm… you're asking me to make sure that she won't marry Scott. Is that you Logan asking me for help?" she teased.

"Cut the crap. I will be back. Just tell her that okay."

"Make it all right this time Logan. Don't screw up. Don't let go of stuff you don't want others to hold." He gave her a knowing look then headed out to find himself.

* * *

It's already morning. The birds on the tree near her window are already chirping. But she is still wide awake. Since she has a class today, she forced herself to get up and fix herself to start a new day. Really new day because today she will end it with Scott. It is unfair, but she can't love him - even if she tried. Damn.

It's 4PM already and Rogue has yet to speak to Scott. She waited for him during lunch but he called her instead telling her that he has to do something about his lesson plans. So now, she headed to his classroom. All students are out now. There he is. Rogue gathered all of her strength to approach him.

"Hi Scott." She greeted. He stood then approached her for a gentle kiss but she did not respond.

"Everything all right?" Scott noticed her aloofness. Then she just cried. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I am so sorry Scott. I am sorry for being stupid. I am sorry for being weak."

"Hey what are you talking about?" Moving a chair to her direction, Scott made Rogue sit then he sat on the other chair in front of her. His hands calming her back. "Please tell me Rogue."

Rogue just stared at Scott. She cannot control her sobs. This is difficult but has to be done. "I cannot marry you Scott."

Confusion engulfed Scott. What in the world is she saying? How can it be possible? He loves her. "Why?"

"I still love Logan. Please forgive me. I did not intend to use you. It wasn't my intention. I tried to love you. It seems now that I failed for I can only love him. I thought he made me stronger by breaking my heart but I was wrong. I thought he ended my life and made a better one start. But I am wrong. I thought that because he hurt me so bad I can cover up my feelings and love you instead. You made me special. But as you can see, I am not."

"M-marie…Why? I love you so much. Logan will just hurt you again. We can leave this place so you can forget him. I am not saying this so I can have you. I care for you a lot and I am just concerned that if you stay here, you will end up getting hurt again."

"It's hard to be happy. It's hard to smile if you are hurting. It's hard to pretend that you no longer want to hope. But the hardest part is to try to love you just so I can forget him. No matter where I am, I will always feel this way. Sometimes I hope to stop loving him so I won't get hurt anymore. But I don't think it's possible. Because whenever I see a smile on his lips, I know that I'm ready to feel the pain again. And if I can't have him, I'd rather not have any." She held Scott's hand and handed the ring he gave her. "It may not be now, but I hope in time you will be able to forgive me. I cherish the time we had. Scott, I am sorry."

"I don't care if you leave me Rogue." He raised his voice. "I just don't want you to be stuck with him. He is not good for you. I don't care who it is as long as it is not Logan because he will only hurt you."

"Maybe you're right. I know this - I am stupid. But even if he keeps on hurting me and pushing me away from him, I will still love Logan because even if it's painful, I know that I can only be happy with him. So I am taking my chance. Perhaps I will fail but at least I won't have to live with the 'what ifs' when I'm older. Any girl can easily love you Scott."

"Yeah except you…" he calmly stated. There's no way he can change Rogue's mind but it doesn't mean he's okay.

"I really am sor-"

"Sssshhhh…" he placed his finger on her lips, silencing her. "You hurt me Rogue but you have the right to choose for yourself. I am here if you need me."

"Thank you Scott." He kissed her forehead gently. It seems like he is losing every girl he has to the Wolverine.

* * *

"You what?" Jubilee shouted on her room.

"I broke our engagement." Rogue responded.

"Are you out of you fucking mutant mind?" Jubilee is now standing on her bed still shouting on her. "Who else knows it?"

Kitty gave her an 'are-you-out-of-your-mind' look. Staring at the yellow wonder she spoke: "I think Rogue just wanted the two of us to know but with you shouting like hell I think the entire United States of America now knows. But hey, don't let that stop you from making the entire population of planet Earth know."

"Dash it all Kitty."

Rogue just sighed as she watched two of her friends bicker. "I love Logan."

"Okay… so?" Jubilee lowered her voice this time.

"It is unfair for Scott."

"Rogue, you told me you love Scott right?"

"I thought so too. But I love him like a friend. That's it. I'd rather be alone all my life if I really can't have Logan. I can't forgive him yet though."

Jubilee gripped her arms and started to shake her "You are soooo crazy! How can you love him if you hate him?"

"Stop it Jubes. I don't hate him. I just haven't forgiven him because he caused me too much pain. The memories of the heartaches are so raw. It would heal in time. But not yet."

"Well, I guess Logan is cooling down now." Kitty spoke.

"What do you mean?" Rogue is confused.

"Don't you know? He left this morning."

* * *

_**AN: I think this chapter is fast paced. Well one or two more chapters to go. Please review. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I know this chapter is very much delayed but please understand because I am still on job hunting mode. Yeah I get it, Scott is a saint, Jean is a bitch (sorry Jean lovers, I really hate her). I might put some action and a little heads up for the ending, Logan will be funny. Hehehe… Thank you so much for those who reviewed. Sorry if I wasn't able to write my replies to you because I really have little time left but let me thank you for your time in reading and giving me feedback which really inspires me in finishing this little story of mine.**_


	6. Why Do You Love Me?

_**AN: Sorry for the wait. I got a new job yippee. Please read through and give me your feedback. I don't own X-Men. Thank you so much. BTW, I am not familiar with Jean's powers so I made it up. Hehehe… I hope you enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jean stayed on her room. It has been a week since Logan left her. Rogue and Scott broke their engagement. Last night, Jean went to Scott but before she can utter a word, he slammed the door on her. And this is all because of Rogue. That woman has been a pest on her.

It's Monday morning and Rogue was in her class. Jean burst into the room. The students remained quiet but everyone noticed the flare in Jean's eyes.

"You bitch. What do you have? You must die." Jean floated in the air. Her hair was wild and her eyes all red. The students all ran outside the room – Jean not even noticing them as all her attention was with Rogue.

Everything inside the classroom broke due to the power that Jean released. She then sent a huge energy blast to Rogue but she was able to run in time to avoid it.

Upon hearing the commotion, Cyclops, Storm and the rest of the tenure mutants went into the room. As Jean noticed them, she grabbed Rogue on the collar of her shirt and then brought her outside the school.

"Jean put her down!" Scott shouted but Jean just ignored him. Storm then summoned the wind and directed it towards Jean causing her to drop Rogue momentarily but got her again after she telekinetically threw a tree on the Mistress of the Elements. Iceman then tried to freeze Jean but the ice melted quickly due to the power she is releasing.

"No one can stop me. None of you weaklings can even get close to me." Jean maniacally said to the team. Right then, the professor tried going through Jean's mind, causing her to drop Rogue again as she cupped her head as if it is in severe pain. A few minutes more and Jean dropped unconscious on the ground. Storm then took the opportunity as she called Scott and they sent her to the infirmary where she was restrained.

* * *

Rogue was harmed during the ordeal. She had wounds all over her body. Although Jean did not hit her, Rogue was so close to her that the emanating power from Red harmed her. She was brought to the infirmary as well.

* * *

Logan sat alone on the bar. A week has passed since he left the school. He is in Canada right now – his home. Since earlier today, he had been uneasy. He tried to remove the feeling but he just can't. Something was wrong but he can't point a finger at it. Then suddenly, he remembered Marie. On instinct, he took the cellphone that Storm gave him and called the school. The Weather Witch answered and informed him of what happened that day. Upon hearing that Rogue is still unconscious, he took his truck and headed for the school" _"Phoenix or Jean will pay for what happened to Marie."_

_

* * *

_

It took him almost four days of travel to get into the school. "Where's Marie?" he shouted when he arrived.

"She's on her room resting, Logan. Hank said she is fine but needs to rest." Storm answered.

Logan proceeded to Marie's room. The Yellow wonder sits on the bedside as she chat Rogue's ears away. She immediately stopped when Logan entered.

"Hey Kiddo." He said after Jubilee left the room. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. If you don't mind, I would like to get some rest."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to-"

"You didn't do this, Logan. No need to apologize." She cut him off.

"Marie, please I just want us to talk things out."

"What should we talk about? Logan you left again the first chance you got not even bothering to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Marie. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I cannot do that without finding myself."

"Did you find yourself Logan?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. My past is no longer my concern. What's important is my future and that is you." He then leaned to her in the bed and kissed her passionately. But after a moment Marie gently pushed him.

"Please let me think first Logan."

* * *

Logan left the room and immediately went to the infirmary where Jean is. She was on restraint but conscious.

"You came back Logan. Please let me go."

"The hell I will. You fucking bitch. How dare you hurt Marie? I should kill you." He then unleashed his claws but before he can do anything to her, Storm and Hank stopped him. "This is a fair warning to you Jean. You get anywhere near her again and I swear I will pull your heart out with my bear hands!" he then left the room leaving a shocked Jean.

* * *

The following day, Storm went on to visit Rogue. She looked much better.

"Can I come in Rogue." Asked Storm.

"Sure."

"You look better now."

"Yup and I think I can go back and teach tomorrow." She motioned for Storm to sit on one of the chairs in the room as she sat on her bed.

"That's good. Well, I came here to talk to you about Logan."

Rogue was not surprised. After all, Storm knew her feelings for Logan. "I just don't know 'Ro why my heart is so stupid to fall in love with him."

"Rogue if you fell in love with someone and got hurt in the process, don't blame your heart. It is just there to supply blood. Now if you are good in anatomy and you are to blame your hypothalamus which controls your emotion, then you are still wrong. Why? Come on! Don't blame your body organs because of the pains you experienced in life! Remember this: You will only be happy if you will accept that not your heart, brain, liver or intestine is responsible for what's happening with your life. It is you and the decisions you make." Storm smiled at Rogue.

"What should I do? I want to trust him."

"Then do so. Love is only for the tough ones, Rogue. Do you know that the current Earth population is 6,852,472,823? Now how would you know that you found the one for you? Perhaps you've seen him but you had to bend to tie your shoes. Perhaps he's right beside you but you looked at the traffic light. Perhaps you passed by him but someone blocked your view. There are lucky people who found the right one for them. There are people who are still looking and some just completely gave up. But the worst part is that you already have him but you chose to just let him go. Guess what I am trying to say here is that love is not for everyone. I sincerely don't know if Logan is the one for you but it is worth a try. Love is not something we do on purpose, or something we can dictate, or something we just want to do. It just happens and once it does, we sometimes just have to follow the flow."

"I guess you are right 'Ro. Perhaps I should learn to trust again not Logan but love. I need to believe."

"Rogue, just remember that it may not be perfect because something or someone may get in the way but believe that you will be happy."

"Thanks a lot Storm." Storm then hugged Rogue and left the room.

* * *

A week had passed and Rogue got back into teaching. She has yet to talk to Logan because she wanted some time to think and she is still trying to build some courage to talk to him. Trying to know what would be the right words to say.

It is already 4PM and all her students are out already. She looked at the window and it is still raining cats and dogs. Suddenly, she heard some commotion at the main hall. She went there to investigate what happened and she couldn't for the life of her believe what she saw. Logan was soaking wet and dressed up as a PIG! As she moved closer to him, the people on the hall made way for her.

"Logan what the hell is happening?" She asked.

All he did was to tug her arm and he led her outside. "Hey it's raining" she yelled.

"I know." He looked at her eyes then onto the sky. "Storm, stop the rain." Just that and then the rain stopped showing the blue sky and the afternoon sun. "Thank you Storm."

"Anytime Logan." The Weather Witch responded.

Logan then went on his knees in front of Rogue. "Do you forgive me now Marie?"

"I- I don't understand."

"You told me that you would forgive if I stop the rain and I did. You told me that you would forgive me if I would be a pig. I can't really be a pig so I got this costume I saw. Do you forgive me now?" Rogue was definitely shocked. She does not know what to say. "I begged Storm to help me out. You know how she hates manipulating the weather unless necessary so I had to write a 10 page essay as to why this is NECESSARY." Rogue could not help but chuckle. Knowing Storm, she is sure that she made Logan do that. "Will you please forgive me now Rogue? I know I was stupid. To be honest, when I first saw you, I did not even notice you as someone I could love. Hell, I don't even believe in love and you were just a kid you know. But when you become a woman, things changed and before I know it, I had fallen in love with you. I was stupid not to even acknowledge it so I turned my affection to Jean although all the while, it was you. Here I am, stopping the rain, dressed as a pig and on my knees but I am not ashamed because I will go do this again tomorrow or the day after that or for every single day of my life if it means you will forgive me."

"I am swallowing my pride now Logan. Why now? And please don't give me any bullshit of an answer. The least that you can do is to give me an answer not from this," she pointed his head. "but from here" then his heart.

"What do you want to hear? That I'm stupid and that I'm scared?"

"Why?"

"It's true. You almost married Scott. I almost lost you because I'm stupid and I got scared of loving you."

"And now?"

"I'm more afraid of losing you."

"Why do you love me?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't know?" ahhh Logan.

"I really don't know. Should I have a reason? It just hit me. I didn't even believe in forever Marie, but I think I found forever in you. I love you Marie. I'm sorry"

"You never say sorry for loving someone Logan. You never say sorry for loving me." Rogue knelt to face him and then grabbed his head and kissed his lips. "I love you, you jerk and how can I not forgive you? You are so damn cute." Then kissed him again.

"Marry me." Logan broke the kiss and showed a ring in front of her.

"Is that a question?" Marie asked.

"No."

"So I guess I don't really a choice then." Logan captured her lips for a deep kiss which made the people on the school cheer.

* * *

_**AN: I know this is short. Just a little preview for the last chapter – one year later for Logan and Marie, Scott and Storm (oh yeah) and Jean. I really thank you for taking your time reading my work.**_


End file.
